Stay
by smileforme
Summary: He'll give just as much as she will take. PeinSkau.


I had an urge to write. I couldn't be stopped.

I realize Pein is out of character.

So if you want a story where Pein is in character, go write one yourself.

Inspiration: Stay With Me by You Me At Six

Disclaimer: Holy shit, if I owned Naruto, Itachi wouldn't have died. He would have lived, and been mine forever. But alas, I do not own Naruto, but a girl can dream.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me..." Pein muttered into the soft pink hair had had grown to love. He held the small body closer to his own, his eyes hazy from sleep and his muscles tired.<p>

Sakura sighed.

She didn't want to go, really, she didn't.

She found solace in the arms of this man, everything about him made her feel better, at home, safe, _loved._ Pein showered her with attention and the love that she desired but never received. Many nights she laid in bed, longing for something, a touch, a look, anything from the man she had married, but never got a single thing.

Sasuke was supposed to be the love of her life, everything she could possibly want.

But after being married to him for a year and a half, she soon realized she'd made a mistake. He made a point to sleep as far away as possible from her at night. He never touched her, and she'd be damned if he ever even _spoke _to her.

Sakura was, needless to say, unhappy with Sasuke.

So, when Pein showed up in her life, giving her more than she could ever want, she greedily accepted, even if it meant cheating on Sasuke.

Not like he'd care anyways.

She had caught Sasuke multiple times cheating on her, even with men.

Sakura didn't resist when Pein pulled her closer, but responded by snuggling into his warmth. "I have to. Sasuke will be home soon." Pein frowned at this. He loved Sakura more than that bastard ever could, yet she hurried home to him after every time they were together. It pained him to know he couldn't have her all to himself. He had cherished this woman from the moment he had met her, and he never wanted to let her go.

Pein sighed deeply, his breath tickling her ear, making her shudder. "I hate seeing you leave me every day for him. He's a piece of shit, Sakura. Do I not make you happy enough?"

Sakura sat up and looked at him, her sea green eyes hard and her lips where tight. "You know you make me happy, Pein. You just don't-"

He cut her off promptly. "I don't understand?" Pein grabbed her chin gently. "I do understand. You're married to Sasuke, who treats you like shit, and you refuse to divorce him because of some ungodly reason, even though you have me." He let go of her face. "I treat you like a queen, Sakura. I give you whatever you want. I've opened up to you about everything. Do I seriously make you happy? Because I've done everything I can. And what has Sasuke done? Nothing. You let him screw you over day after day, and you leave me here, every damn day, with nothing but the anticipation of the next time I'll get to see you. When does this end, Sakura? When can I have you for myself?"

A frown adorned Sakura's face as she listened to him. "Of course you make me happy. I didn't even know what happiness was until I met you. I'm doing the best I can for right now. I just can't leave him yet. And besides, Sasuke isn't that bad to be around. He's kind of nice to talk to when he's willing to speak with me and he keeps the house clean. "She wiggled out of his arms and started dressing.

Pein watched her, "You sure have hell of a lot to say about someone who constantly pushes you away."

Sakura rolled her eyes, jumping on one foot to get her pantyhose on. "Stop acting like that, Pein. You know I love you, but I have unfinished business with Sasuke." She pulled on her dress and leaned over, kissing him quickly. "Be good while I'm gone."

Pein laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "When can I see you again?"

Sakura watched his face.

_He's so handsome._ She thought, biting her lip.

"I'll come straight to you after my shift at the hospital, okay?"

Pein snorted. "Are you sure you don't want to go see your beloved Sasuke before you come to me?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Sighing, Sakura crawled on top of him and kissed at his neck. "Please, stop being so sour, my love. I'll leave him soon enough." She smiled at him reassuringly. Pein couldn't resist but smile back. He loved this woman more than words could describe; he was so deeply in love with her. He would do anything for her in a heartbeat.

Sakura, much to Pein's disdain, crawled off him and grabbed her purse. He sat up and rubbed the stubble on his chin," Maybe we can go out tonight."

She smiled prettily at him, "Of course."

Sakura quickly finished getting ready and gave him one last goodbye kiss before disappearing off down the hall. Pein listened as her car started and the sound of her driving off filled his ears. He lay back down and closed his eyes. Pein felt as if he was always giving her more than he could offer, and she was taking it, and throwing it away. Sure, he knew she loved him, but obviously not to leave Sasuke. He groaned at the thought of never being able to keep Sakura to just himself.

As a breeze rolled in from the open window in Pein's bedroom, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air, for the room was hot and stiff from the previous activities he and the love of his life had just indulged in.

Pein let a smile creep on his lips. He knew that without a doubt, someday, he'd make Sakura his wife, and give her more happiness than she would know what to do with. As he drifted back off to sleep, he was left with the hanging image of Sakura and himself finally together- and no Sasuke. He hoped, _prayed_- dammit he prayed- that she would be done with Sasuke soon. He promised himself, as he fell deeper into the abyss of sleep, that he would never disappoint her. Never would he give her anything less than she deserved. He was, after all, a giver, and he would forever give to her whatever she would take.

And without a doubt, every time, Sakura would take.


End file.
